


I Won't Leave

by CapNstuff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Biphobia, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Gay Natasha, Hydra (Marvel), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Marvel Universe, Natasha Romanov Feels, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNstuff/pseuds/CapNstuff
Summary: You tell Natasha you’re bisexual, expecting her to break up with you.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	I Won't Leave

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Biphobia!!! 
> 
> I wanted to touch on this subject as it’s very personal to me (I’ve had someone ghost me because they learned I was bisexual). There is lots of biphobia in the community (and transphobia and racism) but I thought I would touch on a subject that’s personal to me. Also, this is another submission for @trillian-anders [Tumblr] Pride Drabbles!

You bit your fingernails, nerves taking over your whole body. You had sat Nat, your girlfriend, down to tell her your secret. Your secret that barely anyone knows, besides your best friends who you know, will support you. Even then, it’s tricky to know who to trust.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” 

You started to fiddle with your fingers and stared at the ground. Tears filled your eyes as you opened your mouth. You couldn’t do this. You can’t. What if she breaks up with you as she did? The thought in of itself makes your entire body shake with despair and sadness. Natasha is the absolute love of your life. You would take ten bullets for her, maybe even eleven. You were so hopelessly 

“Honey…” You just shook your head, tears freely falling at this point. You try to open your mouth again but all it does is sound out a whimper. Why can’t you do this? Why can’t you just get the guts to tell her? You close your eyes, mentally preparing yourself for the atomic bomb you were just about to dump on her. Before you could even open your mouth again, she speaks first.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Your eyes snapped open and your eyebrows furrow, “What, Nat, no!” She folded her arms, not quite believing you. If you weren’t breaking up with her then what’s got you acting this way? You suck in a breath and squeeze your eyes shut again, wanting to belt it out as fast as possible.

“I’m bisexual!” 

You cringed and your eyes stayed shut, not wanting to see her reaction. She just blinked at you, definitely not expecting what just flew out of your mouth. 

“What-”

Eyes still closed you interrupted her, “Look, it’s who I am and I won’t apologize for not being lesbian and just being who I am and-” Your eyes snapped open again at the sound of her laughter. Your shoulders slumped down. You knew it. She’s laughing at you. She doesn’t want you. Why did you think anyone could accept you? Nat could sense your uneasiness and quit the laughter.

“What, y/n, look at me.” She cupped your cheek, making you stare right into your eyes. You sigh, tears welled up in your eyes again. 

“I thought that when I told you, you would break up with me.” She looked at you, eyes flickering over your face. “Why would you think that?” She ran her thumb across your cheek trying to comfort you. 

“Well, my last girlfriend dumped me for being bisexual. She said that I was selfish and that I should just choose one or the other. She said I couldn’t like her because I’d just cheat on her with someone else. So when you started laughing I thought… I thought that you-” Tears skated down your cheeks and you saw Nat’s fist clench a little. Her hand still rubbed back and forth on your cheek, and now she was wiping some of the tears.

“Well, she’s an asshole. I laughed because I thought you were breaking up with me. The fact that you were just coming out to me was a giant relief. I’m sorry that I made you feel that way from laughing. If it makes you feel any better, I still love you before and after.” You nodded and she pulled you into her lap, arms wrapping around you as you placed your face in the crook of her neck.

“I love you the way that you are, bisexual or not. You shine brighter than anyone, baby. You will always make me feel like I can conquer the world. Your sexuality doesn’t change the fact that I’m hopelessly in love with you.”

You whispered so quietly as you spoke, “Thank you.” She drew circles on your back and pressed a kiss on your temple. “You don’t need to thank me for being a decent human being.” You wrap your legs even tighter around her body, wanting to be as close as possible.

“Oh and, I love you too.” You laughed but it soon turned into a yelp and she squeezed your ass, a smirk dancing across her features.


End file.
